Crimson Angel
by Ryuketsu no Hana
Summary: Después de la muerte muerte de su padre, Anzu tuvo una vida normal...hasta ahora ¿Que pasaría si los fantasmas del pasado la acechan nuevamente? ¿Que misterio rodea la muerte de su padre? ¿Que descubrirá Anzu una vez que sepa la verdad? Revolutionshipping.
1. Prologo

_¡Hola mis queridos lectores! :D sé que debería continuar con mis otras historias u.u pero tengo mucho tiempo con esta idea en mi cabeza y siento que si no la escribía no continuaría mis historias y bueno ¡Aquí esta! :3_

_**Aclaración**__: YuGiOh no es mio ¡pero la historia si!_

* * *

**Prologo**

Copos de nieve adornaban la ciudad como pequeños cristales, brillantes y atrayentes pero fríos y congelados al tacto, las calles llenas, las personas caminaba apresuradamente como un intento en vano de mantener hasta el mas diminuto vestigio de calidez en sus cuerpos, ya sea frotando sus manos y brazos para crear fricción o acurrucarse entre si, pero entre todas esas grandes cantidades y tipos de personas, una joven de apariencia de diecisiete años, caminaba a paso lento y pausado, debido a eso parecía no tener un rumbo fijo.

El frio invernal de la noche, calaba los huesos de la joven, mas esta no mostraba temblor en su cuerpo, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban teñidas de carmín producto del frió, sus hebras castañas jugaban con la brisa helada de la noche y su mirada zafiro miraban el pavimento, como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo pero con una gran y profunda tristeza, pero esto nadie lo notaba, no por que sea invisible o fuera un fantasma, simplemente las personas la ignoraban ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

La joven ignoraba todo a su alrededor, las personas, los autos, las luces de las tiendas, sumergiéndose en lo mas profundo y oscuro de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba.

Pocas horas después, las calles parecían casi vacías, solo pocas parejas o personas sin compañía transitaban en ellas, casi al mismo paso lento de la joven.

Pero esto ella no le importaba, su vista se despejo por un momento del pavimento y dirigió su vista al reloj atado a su muñeca verificando sus sospechas, era medianoche.

Su caminata la condujo a lo que parecía ser un cementerio, esto para la mayoría de las personas el cementerio es un lugar terriblemente silencioso, triste y tétrico, casi nadie quería estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, para la joven, el lugar no era tétrico en lo absoluto, ciertamente era frió, silencioso y algo melancólico, no poseía calidez o algún tipo de calor reconfortante, pero a ella le agradaba y reconfortaba.

Le traía paz.

Finalmente, detuvo sus pasos, posándose frente a una vieja y descuidada lapida, las plantas frescas, secas y las grietas en la piedra, daban el aspecto que parecía días, semanas, incluso tener años sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Todas las lapidas en el lugar estaban de igual estado, dando un aspecto abandonado al área.

La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto por eso, nadie se encargaba de este lugar, solo enterraban a las personas aquí, ni siquiera los visitantes se encargaban de ellas, hasta podría jurar, que las personas olvidaban a los que yacen enterrados aquí.

**Takeshi Mazaki  
1972-2008  
Nunca te olvidaremos.**

"Hola papá…" susurro entre tanto silencio la joven frente a la lapida esbozando una pequeña y cansada sonrisa bañada en tristeza, mientras acariciaba la vieja lapida.

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. Capitulo I

**Crimson Angel**

* * *

_Capitulo I_

* * *

** L**as calles se llenaba lentamente de personas, los postes de luz se apagaban, el viento helado del invierno seguía en pie.

El clima otorgaba a las personas un sentimiento perezoso, sin ganas de hacer nada, simplemente queriendo estar en la confortabilidad de sus hogares con una taza de café o de chocolate caliente, recostados, sentados, tal vez leyendo una revista o solo ver televisión, cualquier cosa que salir al mundo exterior a enfrentarse al frio invernal.

En la parte mas cercana al extremo de la ciudad, la calma, el silencio reinaba en esa zona residencial esto se debía que estaba casi desolada, las casas viejas traían un sentimiento nostálgico, las grietas y las paredes corroídas hacían inservibles el uso de esos lugares puesto que el tiempo hiso de las suyas, por lo que muchas personas se mudaron y quedaron pocas habitadas, mayormente por ancianos.

Entre esas casas, una tenía mejor aspecto que las demás, no tenía colores llamativos, la pintura era vieja, el jardín estaba descuidado, las paredes tienen el aspecto de ser más duraderas y que en cambio de otras, esta duraría un tiempo más.

Pero la mayor diferencia recaía en que esta casa, siendo un objeto inanimado, es capaz de trasmitir un gran sentimiento de tristeza al verla, aun así su belleza era enorme puesto que es muy pintoresco y antiguo.

En su interior, leves ronquidos se manifestaban en una habitación.

Suspiros de una persona, que dormía plácidamente bajo las cálidas mantas, acurrucándose más en ellas, tratando de manera inútil de deshacerse del frio.

Pese a eso, descansaba tranquilamente.

Ningún tipo de turbación amenazaba ese ambiente callado, la quietud y el silencio reinan en el.

Todo estaba en calma.

.

.

.

Hasta que el estridente sonido del despertador inundara el dormitorio, un sonido insoportable y molesto a todo volumen, acompañado al instante por un grito y seguido de este un golpe en seco.

Al parecer, el golpe equivaldría a un objeto cayendo duramente al suelo, solo que había una diferencia, no era un objeto.

Era simplemente una joven cayéndose de la cama.

"¡¿Por qué todas las malditas mañanas pasan lo mismo?!" Hablo con desdén, mientras se levantaba del suelo" …Honestamente un día de estos romperé esa cosa… " Camina hacia la mesita de noche apagando el infernal aparato, volviendo de nuevo el silencio.

Otro día de rutina.

Con pesadez, abre la llave de la bañera, dejando correr el agua, la joven descomprimía su ropa y de un momento a otro se sumergió en el agua.

Luego de terminar de ducharse se coloca una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, se dirigió al closet se madera al fondo del cuarto, un poco dudosa en la ropa que eligió, pero al fin y al cabo era la universidad, siempre era lo mismo desde que comenzó a asistir hace ya dos años.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa de tirantes verde y unos zapatos deportivos, peino su corto cabello castaño, ya lista y presentable se dirigió a la cocina.

Se preparo un sándwich y un zumo de naranja de desayuno, dirigió su vista al reloj de la cocina. "¡Oh por dios! ¡Voy tarde!" Como alma que lleva al diablo, Anzu corrió con el pan en la boca y el zumo en una mano mientras recogía apresuradamente su bolso.

Cerró todo y comenzó a caminar de manera apurada por las calles.

Mientras engullía su desayuno de golpe, vio en la parada su autobús apunto de irse y pego la carrera.

"¡Espere Por favor!" Grita de manera desesperada al escuchar el motor sonar, acelera el paso.

Al parecer kami-sama la quería, el autobús se paro justo cuando comenzaba a marcharse.

En el transcurso del tiempo a la institución fue monótona, gente saliendo y entrando del transporte era algo que nunca cambiaba, simplemente la joven miraba a la ventana entre la música de su Ipod y sus pensamientos esperando la llegada a su parada.

Entrando a la universidad, se detiene momentáneamente y observa esa gran cantidad de personas compuestas por estudiantes, empleados y profesores.

Desde que llego obtuvo esa extraña maña de quedarse a observar a las personas, memorizándolas, su rostro, cabello, ojos.

Como si en el futuro la ayudaría, pero el sonido de la campana hace casi al instante ignorarlo.

Continuó su caminata calmadamente, la zona consistía en un portón grande seguido del campus, en cada extremo están dos edificios que son parte de la institución. El edificio Oeste y Este; en el Oeste daban todas las carreras de Medicina, Contaduría, Diseño gráfico y en el Este, están las de Arte, Ingeniería mecánica, Ingeniería de sistema y Arquitectura.

Pero había otro edificio, se ubicaba en lo alto de la colina que estaba detrás del edificio Oeste, hace más de treinta años que esta abandonado según la policía y los arquitectos, por lo _inestable_ que es.

Pero entre los estudiantes y maestros circula el rumor de que varios asesinatos fueron cometidos en el, de como desaparecían los alumnos, ya sean recién ingresados, o que tengan tiempo estudiando incluso la desaparición de un profesor que se publico hace diez años.

Dicen que fue visto por última vez alrededor de ese lugar.

Atravesando el campus, Anzu no se molesto en voltear la mirada, a pesar de estar nerviosa, sabiendo que es observada.

Los equipos de deportes que en ese momento tomaban un descanso, sin ningún tipo de discreción la veían, como si fuera un pedazo de carne y los que no, simplemente la ignoraban.

Luego de salir de la mirada de esa jauría de lobos, comienza a travesar los largos pasillos concurridos por estudiantes, haciendo más angosto y sofocante el lugar.

Ya tenía algo de tiempo en este lugar por lo que sabía donde quedaba su aula.

En medio de su recorrido una puerta se abre inesperadamente al mismo tiempo que un hombre sale, este tropieza con ella al no fijarse, pero entre esa momentánea escena, la joven logra ver el rostro del joven.

Era..._sexy._

No, parecía ser sacado de un manga, un anime o una película, ¡Cualquier cosa que no era de este mundo! Su piel bronceada su delineada quijada, esos labios...y sobre todo.

Esos ojos violetas...

Cuando los vio, eran serios, fríos e hipnotizantes.

Como dos profundos abismos en la que estarías encantada de hundirte y no salir.

Parecían poder transparentar cualquier cosa, hasta tu _alma._

Fue algo momentáneo, ni siquiera aquel sujeto la miro y con el leve murmuro de un _lo siento _siguió su camino. Anzu se quedo un momento para en medio de aquel pasillo vació observando el camino el cual fue aquel sujeto pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad al escuchar de nuevo la campana y retorno su viaje a su salón.

Al llegar observo a sus _compañeros de clase_ que estos no tenían nada de lo antes mencionado, instintivamente todos los presentes dirigieron su vista a ella, los chicos se mantuvieron observándola unos como animales, igual que los jugadores en el campus y los otros ni se molestaron a observarla.

Las chicas eran más discretas en las miradas, pero no moderaban su tono de voz.

Anzu simplemente cerro los ojos y camino pasando a través de ellas con la cabeza en alto, por lo menos no le darían el placer de dejarla intimidar, pero los cuchicheos se hicieron mas fuertes, mas desagradables y mas vulgares, parecía que las chicas habían perdido el sentido del tacto y los modales.

Pero eso no le importaba, después de todo no necesitaba ni quería entrar en ese circulo.

Ocupo como siempre una mesa en la ultima fila al lado de la ventana, aun con la música, cerro lo ojos sin poder evitar revivir un recuerdo.

_ Ya atardeció en el jardín de infantes, una niña no mas de cinco años veía como los niños se iban con sus madre o padres a veces ambos, una pequeña niña de pelo castaño atado en dos coletas y grandes ojos azules observaban todo, tal parecía que su madre aun no a llegado y como otras ocasiones, se le olvido recogerla._

_ Ciertamente eso ya era algo común en Anzu, las veces que su madre le tocaba recogerla la mayoría no cumplía, excusándose con ella por el trabajo o simplemente se lo olvido por el exceso de este._

_ En el fondo de su mente, ella sabia que no era cierto pero a esa edad lo ignoraba._

_ Salió del pasillo donde los niños esperaban la llegada de sus padres y fue al patio trasero, se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a mecerse ella misma, observando fijamente la grama en sus pies sin molestarse a mirar que una sombra que se aproximaba detrás de ella._

_ Pero aun así no se volteo a fijar, porque ya sabía quien era._

_ La sombra la cubría por completo, pero en un momento la sombra desapareció, en su lugar estaba un hombre con ojos verdes y cabello castaño parecía tener treinta años en adelante, parecía amable y apacible se puso en cuclillas para ver a la niña cara a cara._

_ Era su padre, la niña vio los ojos de su padre, triste, él le devolvió una sonrisa._

_ "Anzu tu madre no pudo venir por-" Pero fue interrumpido por su hija._

_ "Porque esta trabajando…" Dijo de manera mecánica, lo sabia de memoria._

_ El hombre cambio esa sonrisa por una mirada triste también, agarro a su hija cargándola en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, después de despedirse de las maestras comenzaron a caminar a casa, pero el animo de Anzu no cambio._

_ De repente el hombre se le ocurrió una idea, cambiaron de dirección, algo que Anzu todavía no notaba, cuando llegaron la pequeña Anzu se dio cuenta al fin, que no llegaron a su casa._

_ Era un parque, un pequeño y bien cuidado parque y en el dos peq__ueñas niñas con mas o menos la edad de Anzu estaban jugando._

_ Anzu sonrió, y su padre lo noto, puesto que esas dos pequeñas eran las amigas de Anzu que se habían ido antes que ella pero el padre de Anzu aposto que las conseguirían en ese lugar, para que sus respectivas madres conversaran y ellas jugaran tranquilas._

_ Sin dejarlas esperar bajo a Anzu y su sonrisa se ensancho al verla correr feliz._

"Tomen asiento que la clase comenzara ahora" Que linda manera de decir buenos días de parte del profesor, con la cara de serio y amargado que tiene.

No nos sorprendemos que el pobre siga soltero.

Sacándola de sus recuerdos, abrió su bolsa agarro sus libros y fijo su vista a la pizarra.

El martirio ha dado comienzo.

Todos los demás comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivos puestos haciendo algo de silencio y prestando atención a la clase.

A medida que los minutos se convertían horas, las lecciones mas extensas, agotadoras y comenzaban a ser aburridas, Anzu fijo su vista al cielo solo por un momento para distraerse, mientras que escuchaba, apenas como una voz lejana como el profesor empezaba a explicar las sustancias de medición.

Dio vuelta su mirada al salón, y observo que casi todos se quedaron dormidos y los pocos despiertos estaban prestando atención o como ella, buscar un intento en vano en distraerse.

El tiempo paso y por fin la clase culmino, el profesor se fue, comenzaron a despertarse y aprovechar esos minutos libres conversando mientras el próximo profesor llegara. También aprovecho Anzu esos momentos y de su bolsa, saco una libreta de cuero negra, esta parecía vieja y deteriorado producto de que fue usada muchas veces por mucho tiempo, pero eso no significaba que era menos valiosa para Anzu.

No, más bien, era el objeto de más valor para ella.

No en cuestiones de dinero, pero si de manera sentimental. Porque esta libreta fue entregada por su padre.

El ultimo regalo de él.

Ahora que recordaba Anzu, jamás se despegaba de la libreta, siempre desde que le fue encomendada, la llevaba con ella, siempre. En ella escribía todo a su alrededor, como si su padre quisiera que fuera visto mas adelante.

En esta libreta no solo se encontraba los sentimientos de Anzu, la mitad de las paginas estaban escritas por su padre y selladas de manera tal que fuese simple romper el sello sin dañar el contenido, pero eso era algo que Anzu jamás haría, por respeto a su difunto padre.

Anzu sabia que en esas paginas selladas se encontraba la clave para resolver lo que paso en _ese _día.

"_Anzu ven un momento " Hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando a su hija que se acercara._

_ La pequeña de ahora ocho años estaba jugando con sus peluches de felpa antes que su padre le indicara acercarse._

_ Inclino la cabeza a un lado confundida, haciendo que se viera más tierna como un pequeño gatito con grandes ojos._

_ Cuando se acercó su padre la levanto suavemente, colocándola encima de sus piernas._

_ El hombre dirigió uno de sus brazos fuera de la silla en busca de algo, Anzu pensaba que a lo mejor su padre le iba a regalar algo enviado de su madre, puesto que ella no podía pasar tiempo con Anzu siempre le compraba juguetes o peluches y su padre siempre era el que se lo entregaba a ella._

_ Finalmente su padre saco lo que buscaba, pero no era un peluche, era más bien una libreta negra, estaba un poco desgastada pero aun así estaba en buen estado._

_" Esto es algo que te ayudara en el futuro, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre y jamás ver lo que hay dentro de las paginas selladas...¿Me lo prometes Anzu?..."._

La llamada del profesor alerto a Anzu y casi instantáneamente guardo la libreta nuevamente en la bolsa, Anzu pensando en que nadie la vio, después de todo nadie le hacia caso.

Pero eso era una equivocación, por que la ultima persona que ella pensase o _quisiese,_ la había visto.

* * *

Desde que despertó en la mañana, ha estado de mal humor.

No es que algo extraño haya ocurrido.

Solo se quemo el desayuno, no encontraba su ropa si no una hora después y su querido gato Anubis, un hermoso gato egipcio de color azabache regalo de su abuelo. Pues el _tierno _pero endemoniada criatura ha rasgando _de nuevo_ las cortinas.

Después de comer lo poco comestible de su desayuno, se haya encargado de su mascota y arreglado a si mismo, Sale del pequeño apartamento donde vivía.

Es cómodo, no lo negaba, pero no era nada comparado con lo que tenía antes, un buen departamento espacioso, cerca de sus amigos, allegados, familia hasta tenia dinero ahorrado.

Pero gracias a _ella_ casi todas sus posesiones y salarios ahorrados fueron arrebatadas, pero todo lo antes mencionado no le importaba, él no es un hombre material, no, mas bien apreciaba los pequeños placeres de la vida como las cálidas tardes donde leía sus libros favoritos, ver películas en casa, comprar pizza, entre otros

Pero para poder retomar aquella vida simple, tenia que soportar, sobretodo _hoy _debía soportar _verla._

Solo así, solo por hoy Atem Motou seria nuevamente _libre._

De su oficialmente (dentro de unas horas) ex-esposa Akira Kanawha.

Con eso en mente, el joven tricolor se levanta al escuchar el autobús venir, lo aborda y espera llegar al lugar indicado.

Mientras Atem observa a través de la ventana, su mente se traslado a otro sitio, al mundo de sus recuerdos.

Pensaba que a pesar de que Akira le fue infiel y haber robado casi todo su dinero en dios que sabrá. Aun así le dolía, después de todo era su esposa, aquella que supuestamente compartiría con el toda su vida.

Toda la confianza, el cariño, el amor y el cuidado que le dio, parecía no bastarle a ella, sabia que Akira era ambiciosa pero no sabia que este no tenia limites, incluso en el proceso de divorcio no fue condescendiente y le quito casi todo.

Ahora le hacia difícil a Atem confiar, mas en una mujer aunque eso antes no era problema, puesto que al principio desconfiaba de las personas al conocerlas, luego es que si se les ortigaba cierta confianza.

Pero por ahora mientras supere esta etapa de su vida, tomara las cosas en calma, después de todo tenia grandes amigos y una familia que lo apoyaba.

Siguió pensando en otras cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta que su parada estaba cerca.

Cuando finalmente el autobús paro, pago y se bajo, fijo su vista desde el techo del gran edificio blanco hasta la entrada, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Un hombre vestido de manera formal pidió su nombre al instante de escucharlo, lo hizo pasar a una habitación privada, esta solamente contenía una larga mesa con sillas de madera y una gran ventana, lo dejo esperando ahí.

Mas tarde apareció su abogado.

"Motou-kun ¿Como estas? " Dice en tono alegre.

_ Hipócrita_, era la palabra que lo describía Atem a su rastrero abogado Takumo Hirano.

Se suponía que lo ayudaba a ganar el caso, pero pasaba todo lo contario, ahora solo quería que le concedieran el divorcio.

"He estado mejor… " Fue una indirecta para que se callara.

El pobre hombre no dijo nada más, y se sentó al lado de su cliente en espera de los otros presentes.

Los minutos se tornaron horas, y esto hacia a Atem exasperarse, puesto que esa mujer no a llegado.

"Motou-kun han pasado cuatro horas dudo que Kanawha-san se presente hoy y tengo otros compromisos…" Dice temeroso.

"Lo intentaremos la próxima semana, hasta entonces Hirano-san…" Sin voltearse y sin decir más camino devuelta a la salida, dejando a su abogado solo en aquella habitación.

La rabia, ira, furia y todos aquellos adjetivos que se nos podrían ocurrir no eran suficientes para describir lo que sentía Atem en aquellos momentos.

Cuando entro a su auto se quito la chaqueta, dejando apreciar una camisa manga larga negra con una cadena de plata con un grabado egipcio.

Condujo hacia la jefatura con la bronca encima, era la tercera vez que le hacia eso.

"_Maldito sea el día en que me case con ella…" _Pensó el tricolor.

Volvió a tomar el bus y este lo dejo frente a un edificio blanco adornado arriba de la puerta decía claramente _Jefatura Policial_ con dos guardias en la puerta principal que daba frente, comenzó a subir las escaleras sin saludar a los guardias y quien conociese, pasando directamente a la oficina de su superior.

"¡Oh Atem! ¿Como te fue hoy? No me digas esa cara lo dice todo " Saluda a Atem alegremente.

Parecía tener no más de sesenta años por las pocas callas que tenia, dejando apreciar aun el color castaño del bonachón.

"Bosu (*) no me lo recuerde es una broma sin gracia…¿Tiene algo para mi?" Contesto indiferente y mascullando algo que ni su jefe entendió.

"Disculpa pensé que eso ya estaba resuelto, en fin aquí tienes un nuevo caso, esta vez se trata de la muerte de un joven en la universidad Domino, necesito que vallas observes el lugar le explicas la situación al director y vuelvas." Entrega una carpeta con fotos del cuerpo, al pareces mutilado y un informe de los testigos. "Los testigos fueron pocos haces que firmen este documento de confidelidad así que no tendrás problemas."

"¿La familia?" Cuestiono.

"Ya se esta encargando Honda." Respondió de manera ausente. "…Atem sabes que no ganaras nada con esa actitud, mucho menos el caso, recuerda que en parte tuviste un peso de la culpa, no comentas el mismo error nuevamente…".

Sin más que decir el viejo hombre, solo se escucho el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ahora tenía un nuevo caso entre manos.

Cuando llego, esta vez en su auto de patrullaje estacionado frente al edificio, lo único que hiso fue recordar sus días de estudiante, cuando no estaba al pendiente sino de sus estudios, sus amigos, las fiestas y las chicas.

Pero no duro mucho el momento por que tenia cosas que hacer, simplemente se acomodó su sombrero de policía y su chaqueta gris que cubría el uniforme que siempre usaba (Se cambio antes de salir) y comenzó su recorrido en el campus, primero espero que los estudiantes entraran a sus aulas para comenzar la investigación.

Observo y reviso todo, desde el campus hasta la parte de atrás de ambos edificios, pero solo encontró pedazos de tela viejo y una que otro pedazo de cadena oxidado.

El único lugar que faltaba era la colina, donde se encontraba el edificio abandonado.

Algo en ese lugar le daba un mal presentimiento pero aun tenia que interrogar a los testigos y eso le tomaría más tiempo así que ya listo entro al ala oeste puesto que en ella se encontraba la oficina del director.

Fue una extenuante charla con el hombre, no era malo el señor incluso le sirvió te, pero si agobiante, sobretodo al pedirles discreción pero eso lo dejo mas que claro, no sabia si eran realmente por los nervios del director o si tramaba algo, luego de dejarle los papeles que debían firmar el y los testigos, Atem pensó que terminaría en un manicomio y con el humor que cargaba, digo terminada la sesión.

Atem aviso que vendría la semana que viene para comenzar con los interrogatorios y terminar de cubrir el terreno y con toda la prisa que tenía abrió la puerta y salió de ella rápidamente.

No se fijo y terminó chocando con alguien, a pesar de no ver la persona un aroma agradable invadió completamente sus fosas nasales que lo dejo relajado, como si todos sus problemas desaparecieron ante ese aroma, en aquel momento y circunstancia no pudo comparan ese aroma o no hubo comparación, simplemente fue relajante para el.

Pero inevitablemente despertó de ese trance, rápidamente y sin miramiento continuo su camino, cuando llego al final del pasillo dio vuelta pero no pudo ver ya a nadie puesto que las clases han comenzado.

Era como un vano intento en conseguir aquella persona.

Se dirigió a su auto estacionado a un lado fuera de la institución, entregado a el para sus horas de patrullaje, emprendió su viaje devuelta a la jefatura.

Mientras conducía, su mirada instintivamente se volvió fría y calculadora, esos ojos violetas observaban las calles, avenidas y sobre todo callejones, alerta de cualquier situación que requería su aparición.

Cuando llego estaciono su carro en el mismo lugar de siempre, paso a la oficina de su jefe explicándole toda la situación y diciéndole que ya tendrá listo el informe subió dos pisos mas y doblo a la derecha en el fondo de encontraba una puerta con el letrero ¨_Detective_¨.

Abrió aquella puerta, pero esta vez es _su_ oficina pero esta vez compartida con su colega Jonouichi Katzuya, detective y mejor amigo de Atem desde la secundaria.

"Hey Jono... ¿No deberías estar en tu casa con tu esposa soportando sus rabietas y durmiendo en el sofá? " Burlándose un poco de su compañero, para aligerar su humor, desde que conoció a Jono el a sido como el catalizador de sus problemas, no estaba bien que hiciera eso, pero un poco de burla no sentaba mal de vez en cuando.

Entra a la oficina, tira la chaqueta dejando apreciar el uniforme azul oscuro a juego con el sombrero que en esos momentos lo tiro en su silla " ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? ".

"¡Cállate!, sabes muy bien como se pone Mai a estas alturas, es preferible no estar en esos momentos" Dice Jono recordando el incidente del desayuno, donde su querida esposa tiraba todo en dirección a el sin razón alguna.

"Dios, solo espero que él bebe nazca sano y no herede su carácter " Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda al rubio pensando como seria su hijo/a si heredara tal carácter de su madre.

"¿Pero no fuiste tu el que se quedo hasta tarde bebiendo con Honda a noche? " Recalco Atem.

"..." Momento de silencio "…Aquí tienes..." Sin decir nada mas, lanza a la mesa de Atem tres carpetas con los expedientes de dos personas y un informe detallado del caso.

Parecía que la risa de Atem se escucho por todo el edificio.

Si las miradas de Jono pudieran matar, ya estaría más de siete metros bajo suelo.

Mas calmado Atem recoge una de las carpetas y comienza a leer el contenido.

"Según esto, el chico se llamaba Yamaro Tsuronawa estudiaba pediatría, buenas notas, joven tranquilo no tiene ninguna falta en su expediente y sus calificaciones son regulares, nada fuera de lo común " Resumió.

"Mmmm...¿Lograste interrogar a los presentes? " Se levanta de su silla y se sirve dos tasas de café.

"Falta una, es una joven que estaba cerca de la misma hora del asesinato pero iré la próxima semana " Coloca la carpeta de nuevo en la mesa y pasa a la otra, siendo esta vez el expediente de una joven.

"¿Como se llama? " Atem Se recostó de su silla y comenzó a beber el café que Joey le hizo.

"…_Mazaki Anzu…"._

* * *

_*Bosu: significa Jefe._

_¡No me maten! Soy demasiado moe para morir ;w;_ _Si lo hacen no habrá continuación ewe~_ _Sé que no merezco su piedad pero por favor ¿Esto debería recompensar no? La próxima prometo que será mas interesante pero he dejado algunas pistas ewe._

_Quiero agradecer a Elys (__**Maga Valquiria**__) y a Luce (__**Maga de la fe**__) por su apoyo e incontables métodos de inspiración._ _También quiero agradecer a Anette (__**Lady Anette**__) por su insistencia y amenazas de muerte que me dan valor y fuerza de voluntad para continuarlo :3_

_Bueno hasta aquí llega mi nota de autor_

_Si no obtengo mas de 10 review no actualizo!_

_Buenos días/noche :3_


End file.
